


Terapia

by Eli_ana10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, No established relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Summary: Chin hace una cita para que Steve y Danny vayan a terapia de parejas, aunque estos  aun no sean una.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Terapia

Chicos tomen - Chin les entrega un papel.

Que es esto - dicen confundidos Danny y Steve.

Terapia de pareja, tienen un turno para esta tarde - dijo riéndose.

Debes estar bromeando - responde Danny de mala gana.

No, es para las 18:00 hs así que prepárense que los voy a llevar yo - dice serio.

No puede ser verdad Chin - le dicen al mismo tiempo los dos hombres.

Si es verdad así que preparasen, en 10 min nos vamos - Dice saliendo de la habitación.

Ya en consultorio de la terapeuta, Chin se retiró para dejarlos por fin solos, pero antes de irse les dijo que si se iban, el lo sabría y tendrían que venir por 5 meses.

Steve toco la puerta del consultorio - pasen Steve y Danny - al escuchar eso decidieron entrar aunque no estaban muy feliz por todo esto.

Buenos días chicos, empecemos con su terapia - decía la mujer acomodando sus anteojos.

Pero nosotros no somos...- Estaba por decir Steve pero fue interrumpido por la terapeuta.

No hace falta negar eso conmigo chicos, Chin me hablo de sus constantes peleas- Dijo la mujer tomando asiento en su cómodo sofá individual - les ruego que se sienten, así podemos empezar.

Bueno Danny y Steve el primer ejercicio va a ser mirarse a los ojos y decir que piensan uno del otro - Termino de decir para luego ver fijamente a los chicos - Cual de los dos va a empezar.

Yo empiezo - Dijo Danny mirando fijamente a Steve- Eres un gran hombre , una persona confiable, cariñoso, tierno con mi hija, Grace te quiere como un segundo padre, siempre estas para todos cuando te necesitan y aunque algunas veces actúes como un animal suicida, te quiero Steve.

Danno - Dice conmovido Steve - eres una persona increíble aunque algunas veces actúes como una mamá gruñona y amargada eres alguien tierno y amable, espero poder estar siempre contigo, Te quiero Danno.

Buen trabajo - Dijo con una sonrisa - ahora como último ejercicio quiero que se besen.

¿¡Que!? - gritaron al unísono.

Vamos chicos, bésense, no tengan vergüenza - Dijo la terapeuta alegremente.

Pero nosotros no - trato de decir Danny pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

No tienen que ocultar su amor, además si no se quieren besar vamos a tener otras consultas hablando sobre ello - decía seria.

Los chicos de mala gana juntaron sus labios por fin en un torpe y lindo beso, lo que no saben es que ese beso revelará muchos sentimientos ocultos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no me acostumbro a publicar aca pero quiero pasar todos mis One-shots, espero que les gusten.


End file.
